disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Huey, Dewey, and Louie
Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck are young white duck triplets who are the nephews of Donald Duck. The three are very fun and adventurous and love messing with their Uncle Donald. Personality Huey, Dewey, and Louie are Donald Duck's mischievous nephews. While each having a distinct character trait, they share some similarities. All three are shown to be crafty and troublesome and usually think alike. In some earlier cartoons, they would often argue amongst themselves and have been shown to whine and cry. All three also share joy in tormenting Donald for their own amusement. However, this is sometimes an act of revenge from a prank committed by Donald instead. Huey Huey is the leader of the trio and the bravest of the bunch. Huey is never afraid of a challenge and never backs down. Huey makes sure Dewey's plans are in line and makes sure Louie doesn't fall behind. He wears a red shirt. Although ultimately kind, he is often seen as a troublemaker in the group. Dewey Dewey is the brains of the trio. Dewey is very smart and well-organized. Dewey loves to think of new ideas and ways to have fun. On occasion, he shows he has the talents of an inventor as well. Dewey is shown to have leadership potential as he took control as leader on a few occasions. In early cartoons, Dewey would sport a tangerine shirt instead of his now trademark blue, which didn't appear in Dewey's animation days until DuckTales. Louie Louie is the nicest of the trio. He is gentle, carefree, laid-back and notices things others miss easily. Louie is not very loud like his brothers. He can sometimes be absent-minded and a little bumbling, but is shown to be just as clever as his brothers. While Louie wore his trademark green shirt in the earliest of cartoons, he sometimes sported a yellow shirt. Character background Huey, Dewey and Louie are the sons of Donald's sister Della Duck; in Donald's Nephews, their mother is instead named Dumbella. In the original theatrical shorts, they were originally sent to visit Donald for only one day; in the comics, the three were sent to stay with Donald on a temporary basis until their father came back from the hospital (the boys ended up sending him there after a practical joke of putting firecrackers under his chair). In both the comics and animated shorts, the boys' parents were never heard from or referred to again after these instances, with the boys ending up permanently living with Donald, in keeping with Disney's usual elimination of characters' parents. All four of them live in the city of Duckburg, in the state of Calisota. The boys are noted for having both identical appearances and personalities in most appearances, with the three sometimes shown as finishing each other's sentences as a running joke. In the theatrical shorts, Huey, Dewey and Louie would often behave in a rambunctious manner, sometimes committing retaliation or revenge on their uncle Donald for something he did to them. In the comics, however, as developed by Al Taliaferro and Carl Barks, the boys are usually depicted in a more well-behaved manner, usually helping their uncle Donald and great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in the adventure at hand. In the early Barks comics, the ducklings were still wild and unruly, but their characters improved considerably due to their membership in the Junior Woodchucks and the good influence of their wise old great-grandmother Elvira Coot "Grandma" Duck. Voices Clarence Nash, Donald's voice actor, gave the voices to the boys in the classic shorts, making them just as unintelligible as Donald. Huey, Dewey and Louie were all voiced by Russi Taylor in DuckTales. In Quack Pack, they were voiced by Jeannie Elias, Pamela Adlon and E.G. Daily, respectively. Tony Anselmo voiced the characters in Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse, but Russi Taylor still voices the trio in other projects, such as in various video games and the direct-to-video films Mickey's Once and Twice Upon a Christmas. Filmography Later Appearances ''Mickey Mouse Club'' Huey, Dewey and Louie appear in the opening animated intro. Unlike most of the shorts, they all wear the same outfit: blue shirts and red caps. ''Mickey's Christmas Carol The boys make a cameo appearance trimming a Christmas tree during Fezziwig's party. ''DuckTales They later starred in the 1987 animated television series DuckTales, in which they appeared in adventures with their great-uncle Scrooge McDuck (due to Donald having enlisted in the U.S. Navy). The boys' personalities in this series were mainly based on their comic book appearances as opposed to the ones in the theatrical shorts. The series focuses on the boys' life with Scrooge while Donald is off in the Navy. Who Framed Roger Rabbit In the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in a picture on a newspaper in Eddie Valiant's office. ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp In 1990, the boys starred alongside Scrooge in ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp and also made an appearance in the anti-drug TV special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. In this film, the boys must help Scrooge defeat a powerful wizard named Merlock in his quest to dominate the world through the use of a genie's magic. ''Quack Pack Huey, Dewey and Louie also starred in the 1990s series ''Quack Pack, in which the three were portrayed as teenagers and their full names were given as Hubert, Deuteronomy and Louis Duck. In Quack Pack, the boys were given distinct personalities, with Huey serving as the group's leader, Dewey as a computer whiz and Louie as comic book freak. Most episodes revolved around the boys' mischievous nature and often getting into trouble with their Uncle Donald. In some episodes, including the series' pilot, the boys would become their superhero alter egos known as "The T Squad". Huey had the ability of super speed, Dewey had incredible intelligence and Louie held the power of super strength. The hero forms were given to them by their Great-Uncle Ludwig Von Drake. ''Mickey Mouse Works In [[Mickey Mouse Works|''Mickey Mouse Works]], the boys played recurring roles. Like their original classic cartoon appearances, the boys would often battle Donald. In "Donald's Rocket Ruckus", the boys attempted to ride an attraction they were to short for. In "Survival of the Woodchucks", they followed the guidelines of the Junior Woodchucks. One of their most notable appearances in the series is in "Mickey's Remedy", where they were babysat by Mickey while Donald went out. They tricked Mickey into spoiling them until Mickey learned of their trick. As punishment, Mickey had the boys believe that they were dying until they promised to change their ways. In the series, they were voiced by Tony Anselmo. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie appeared in the 1999 direct-to-video film, once again voiced by Russi Taylor. In the film, the boys star in a segment where they wish for Christmas every day. The first two days were great, but became extremely annoying afterwards. When they try to fix time, they sabotage Christmas in order to mix things up. Despite this, they ended up destroying and ruining Christmas. To redeem themselves, they make sure the next day became the greatest Christmas they ever had. This fixed the balance and Christmas was finally over. They later appear during the grand finale, singing Christmas carols with the other characters. House of Mouse In ''House of Mouse, the boys served as the club's band, first calling themselves The Quackstreet Boys before changing their name to The Splashing Pumpkins, though other names have been used as well. The episode "Music Day" shows the boys temporarily breaking up, forcing Mickey, Donald and Goofy to try to reunite them before the show ends. In "Pete's House of Villains", when the club was briefly taken over by Pete, they were replaced by the Three Little Wolves. They also appear trapped in the club with the other characters in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In the series, like in Mickey Mouse Works, they were voiced by Tony Anselmo. ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas In this film, they realize they have not been perfect angels during the year. In order to gain presents, they leave home and have a grand adventure in Santa Claus' workshop in ''The North Pole. They once again ruin Christmas and redeem themselves by saving it again. When they finally find the list's room, instead of writing their names on it, they write Scrooge's. Due to their good deeds, they receive presents and a Thank You note from Santa himself. The boys reappear at the end of the film, singing Christmas carols with the other characters in Mickey's house. In comics 's comic stories.]] Within the comics, Huey, Dewey and Louie often play a major role in most stories involving either their uncle Donald or great-uncle Scrooge McDuck, accompanying them on most of their adventures. Also seen in the comics is the boys' membership in a Boy Scouts of America-like organization called the Junior Woodchucks, including their use of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook--a manual containing all manner of information on virtually every subject possible (however, there are some resources, such as the ancient libraries of Tralla La, that hold information not found in the guidebook). This excellent youth organization, which has twin goals of preserving knowledge and preserving the environment, was instrumental in transforming the three brothers from little hellions to upstanding young ducks. In Disney comic writer Don Rosa's continuity, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck were born around 1940 in Duckburg. True to his jocular style, Rosa occasionally makes subtle references to the untold mystery of the three boys' life: What became of their parents? In his epic comic serial The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Rosa pictures how Scrooge first met Donald and his nephews, saying "I'm not used to relatives, either! The few I had seem to have... disappeared!" Huey, Dewey and Louie answer "We know how that feels, Unca Scrooge!" Disney Parks In spite of being major characters in the Donald Duck cartoons and comics, Huey, Dewey and Louie rarely appear at the Disney theme parks. The park versions of the characters were also featured in the Sing-Along Songs videos The Twelve Days of Christmas and Campout at Walt Disney World and Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland. They also appear in the Disney's Magical Express bus videos. On the Disney Fantasy cruise ship, Huey, Dewey and Louie are the hosts of The AquaLab. The AquaLab is an interactive water playground for children and the sister activity to the popular AquaDuck that the boys created as a gift for Donald. Mickey Mouse Revue The boys appear in the show playing trumpets. Magical Moments: Meet 'n' Greet the Stars 'n' Cars The Boys can be found alongside other characters at the Walt Disney Studios Park in Disneyland Paris. Disney's Fantillusion Parade Huey, Dewey and Louie appear occasionally in the nighttime parade located in Disneyland Paris. They wear sparkled version of the iconic red, blue and green shirts. Twelve Days of Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie are some of the stars in the live Christmastime show in Disneyland Paris. In the show, the boys along with Mickey and Friends sing the popular Christmas song while making live appearances. Video game appearances ''DuckTales'' and DuckTales 2 Huey, Dewey, and Louie all appear at certain points in the DuckTales NES games, including on the level select screen of the first game (where, due to color limitations, Dewey is colored as a second Louie). Throughout both of the games, the boys appear at select points in each of the levels to give hints to Scrooge about what he will need to do in order to progress through the levels. At one point in the Transylvania level in the first game, Huey is held hostage by one of the Beagle Boys and, after being rescued, tells Scrooge about the illusion wall in the level. The HD remake expands on this by having all three of the nephews get lost in the Transylvania level, and Scrooge has to rescue each one of them from a Beagle Boy disguised as a ghost. ''Magical Quest 3'' Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in the third Magical Quest game. The object of the game is to rescue them from the clutches of the villainous King Pete. ''Mickey's Speedway USA Huey, Dewey and Louie all appear in the game. Huey presents the winner with their trophy while Dewey and Louie continue a player after they fall into water or down a pit. Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! In ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, if Donald manages to spell out the word "Special" in each level, the nephews will contact him after he finishes it to tell him how to activate a new special move. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear as supporting characters in the Kingdom Hearts series. Despite being depicted as kids in Kingdom Hearts, the trio still exist ten years in the past, living in Disney Town. This suggests that they may be older than they look or the flow of time is different in Disney Town. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The trio appears in Disney Town participating in the world's mini games. Scrooge McDuck has left them in-charge of an ice-cream machine, which they are having trouble handling. Captain Justice comes to lend them a hand, but only ends up with making a big mess. When Pete fails to get the machine to properly work, Ventus arrives and asks if he could try getting it to work. With his help, they manage to make it work properly with his help. They are later present during the Million Dreams Award presentation, hoping they'll win due to all their hard work around town with the ice-cream machine. They cheers soon after when it's announced that Terra, Aqua and Ventus all three won the award. During the ending credits, after the defeat of Terra-Xehanort, the trio race on the Rumble Race ground, with Huey as the victor. This is also the first ''Kingdom Hearts game in which the trio had some spoken lines. ''Kingdom Hearts In Traverse Town the trio has opened an item shop. Judging by conversations with the three, one can clarify that the three brothers went off to seek their fortune.They tell Donald that they wished to make money so they went off to start their shop. During the ending credits, they are seen returning to Disney Castle. Kingdom Hearts II They also appear selling stuff in their shops but this time in Hollow Bastion after parts of it had been restored and each of them have their own shops. During the ending credits, they return to Disney Castle along with King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Scrooge, Jiminy Cricket, and Pluto. Kingdom Hearts coded The three were shown in ''Kingdom Hearts coded as data versions of the real ones, during Sora's adventure in Data Traverse Town in Episode 2. Data Cid was looking for them when Sora shows up he asks Sora to look for the triplets. Trivia *Accidentally in a few comics feature a fourth nephew. He is dubbed Fooey or Phooey. Incidentally it is joked that he could be the one who lit the firecracker under the boys' father and was possibly sent away. Maybe to Military camp or something like that. *Strangely, it's not ever shown how Huey, Dewey, and Louie ever got to Traverse Town if Disney Castle wasn't destroyed. Plus, it's unknown why they wouldn't be at Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts II, but instead at Hollow Bastion, yet they do tell Ventus that they're going to save up Munny to go on a big adventure. Gallery External links *Disney's HooZoo - Huey, Dewey & Louie * Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:DuckTales characters Category:Scouts Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Baseball players Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Article of the week Category:Comic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Bands Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes Category:Pre-teens Category:Archers Category:Sons Category:Mischievous characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Character trios Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Chickens Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Hypnotized Characters Category:Characters Involved with Hypnotism Category:Toons Category:Duck Family